Playing with Fire
by LadySteph
Summary: Tasuki Miaka - Do you believe in the true power of Suzaku? - When Tasuki shows up in Miaka's world unexpectedly many interesting feelings arise from the ashes of a denied love. - Chapter 5! UPDATED.
1. Tears

Playing with Fire  
  
^_^-  
  
Hello! This is my first Tasuki and Miaka fic! *Smiles* And I'm really looking forward to joining this section of ff.net. ^_^  
  
I went back and changed many things and even added some stuff to the story. I guess you could say some aspects of the story didn't seem original. I'm still a little unsure of myself in my writing so if something doesn't seem right then please let me know. Oh! And one more thing. Let's see some more Tasuki and Miaka fics! *Laughs giddily* Together we can destroy the common pairing of Tama and Miaka and enhance it to greater lengths!! *Laughs evilly* 1_^-  
  
Disclaimers - I do not own Fushigi Yugi or any of its characters. I just take them *Grabs Tasuki plushie* and twist their lives *Grabs Miaka plushie* and bend them to my sick will! *Cuddles them possessively* Bwuahahaha!  
  
1_^  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Tasuki held Miaka tight against him, her scent enveloping all his senses. She pressed herself tight against his body and he bit in a sharp breath to cool himself off. "Listen you little spitfire, if you continue to . . . 'attach' yourself against me, there might be consequences." She knew his words were a teasing warning but she couldn't help but look in to his deep amber eyes with a challenging expression hidden deep within her smile.  
  
"What type of consequences?" she teased.  
  
"Why don't you see for yourself?" With a sheepish look on her face she gazed downward and noticed his wanting.  
  
"Oh!"  
  
"Oh is right," he purred against her throat. She shivered as his purr vibrated through her flesh and deep within her throat, and heart.  
  
~*~ A Week Before  
  
Miaka stared hard at her reflection in the mirror standing opposite of her. Tilting her head slightly to the side she let out a long and exasperated sigh. Nothing staring back at her seemed to be right. In fact, it was all so ABSOLUTELY WRONG!  
  
Her soft green eyes let out a shimmering jewel that caressed her cheek and softly dropped down to graze her soft throat. Miaka's bottom lip started quivering like a small child's would when denied. "No. No. No!" She cried. "This isn't right!!"  
  
Yui's demented chuckle rang softly in her ears. "Miaka. . ."  
  
"Don't you DARE come in here you baka!" Miaka screeched in agony. Again Yui's evil laugh rang out and tickled Miaka's last nerve. Not a single thing about her current situation seemed funny to poor Miaka.  
  
Keiske and Tetsuya lounged on two small chairs halfway across the room from the battling divas. "Do you think this is going to take long?" Tetsuya asked his best friend with pleading eyes, or as pleading as his eyes could be behind a pair of dark glasses.  
  
Keiske lowered his head and sighed miserably, "Doesn't it usually?"  
  
Tetsuya joined him and hung his head with the same sigh. The sigh that men only let utter through their lips when they were with women. Not only women, but women shopping. Not only women shopping, but Miaka and Yui shopping!  
  
"Ya know," Tetsuya cooed in Keiske's direction. "If ya had just let her get the one she wanted then none of this would've happened! I mean it IS her prom, not yours." The last few words were spat with playful hatred.  
  
Keiske groaned and threw his hands up in defeat. "Dammit! I know that!"  
  
"Miaka and Yui only have one week of school left anyway and then they'll be independent, educated adults." Tetsuya laughed.  
  
"Come off it! Miaka. . . independent, educated, and an adult all at once! That might overload her delicate senses!" Keiske half laughed and half truly spoke as a proven fact. Tetsuya joined him in his soft laughter, not because he thought Miaka couldn't achieve womanhood, but because of Keiske's big brother instincts that seemed to cloud his judgement of her.  
  
'She's accomplished so much and has become a beautiful woman with a pure heart. Both Miaka and Yui,' he thought. He was very proud of both of them. He gazed out of the corner of his eyes as his dear friend. 'I just hope you can come to terms with Miaka's growing up,' he sighed to himself.  
  
"Listen, I know letting go is hard but it has to be done and the sooner you get it over with the sooner you can move on," Tetsuya spoke softly.  
  
Keiske sighed. "How can I let go when I have to protect her -" He was cut off by Tetsuya's loud cough. "Okay, maybe I could start to let go," he started until he came to a thought that struck him hard. "But then who is going to protect her?!" Dramatically he held his heart and spilled a few tears on the ground. "I must look after Miaka and provide her with all my brotherly heart from the evils that shroud our misguided world!"  
  
Tetsuya couldn't help but laugh. "I think Taka would have a little problem with your position," he reminded Keiske.  
  
Suddenly a cloud of seriousness enclosed around Keiske. "I guess I haven't told you."  
  
Tetsuya gazed over at his friend with dreaded anticipation. "Please don't tell me what I think you're going to tell me."  
  
With a heart felt sigh of utter sadness for Miaka spilling through his tight lips he uttered the bad news to Tetsuya. "Now don't tell Miaka but, I don't think Taka has any intention to take Miaka to her last dance."  
  
Tetsuya's heart fell for his ' little sister'. "Please tell me I heard you wrong." But all Keiske did was nod his head to confirm his words. "Miaka is going to be heart broken. How do you know Taka isn't going to take her?"  
  
"I guess it's just a feeling and I don't really have anything to back it up but -" Before he could finish he was once again cut off.  
  
"I have noticed Taka's change in attitude toward her. I just wonder what happened inside that head of his." While stirring his thoughts he started to put pieces together. "Ah ha!"  
  
Keiske looked up at his friend with his brows scrunched together. "And what are you Ah-ha-ing about?"  
  
"That's why you've become a real stick up the ass big brother lately!" Keiske's mouth opened wide with shock. "What I mean is, that's why you've assumed your role as Miaka's protector. Are you really scared Taka isn't going to protect Miaka?"  
  
Keiske nodded while raising his eyes to look up at the nothingness that lay upon the ceiling. "I know he'll protect her in the physical sense but as far as her heart goes. . . I'm unsure and I guess it scares me." How could Miaka ever hope to recover from the shock of knowing Taka wasn't going to be her date to her last dance. The one event he and her friends couldn't get her to shut up about! To her, this symbolized her last fling as a carefree adolescent. She had already given up her body to adult hood but to Miaka. . . she'd now be giving up her careless fantasies and child like dreams.  
  
"But then why are you still buying her prom dress?" Tetsuya inquired.  
  
"I guess I couldn't break her spirit and I also guess I'm just holding on to my faith in Taka." With nothing but silence between them Keiske and Tetsuya watched in amusement as Yui tried to coax Miaka out of her dressing room.  
  
"Come on out and show the world what Miaka Yuuki has to offer!" Yui laughed, tugging at the curtain that protected the small dressing room. Miaka replied to her assault of her privacy by screaming and yanking the curtain back down. Frustrated by her best friend's uncooperative attitude Yui quickly released the curtain. "Come on Miaka! It can't be THAT bad!"  
  
'Oh but it is, Yui! I can't believe my brother even thought of putting me such hell! Why I can't even believe he had the nerve to ask me to - AH!' The sudden change in pressure in their little tug-of-war game caused Miaka to fall backwards and land on her backside. "YUI!"  
  
"So ya comin' out or am I going to have to go in after ya?" Yui sighed impatiently.  
  
Out from the curtain popped Miaka's embarrassed and intensely reddened face. "Yui, do you promise not to make fun of me?!"  
  
Yui let out a small chuckle, "Of course not!"  
  
Taking extreme caution that no one else but Yui would see Miaka slowly opened the curtain and displayed her full image.  
  
Yui's face was bulged with hidden laughter. "That. . . suits. . . you. . ." She gasped, careful not to explode with her deafening laughter.  
  
Miaka's eyes again started to water. "Yui . . . "  
  
"Shh! Don't say anything. Give it a twirl! Show off that sexy figure!"  
  
Miaka hesitantly obliged her friend's wish and did a small and unenthusiastic twirl about. This small gesture was all Yu-chan could take. With an outburst loud enough to make a fire engine ashamed Yui fell to the floor and along with her came the curtain that hid Miaka's last shred of dignity.  
  
Miaka let out a death-defying scream as she was exposed. Tetsuya raised his head and let his mouth drop open with extreme shock. "Ya know, this isn't really helping her grow up. You should have let her get the one SHE wanted."  
  
Keiske sighed as he stared at his beloved sister. "I know that but. . ."  
  
Like a fashion show host he stood and pointed at his sister. "Doesn't it suit her and her innocent personality?!" With extreme passion he continued on as many onlookers stared. "Look at the high top, to cover any cleavage, and the long bottom, to prevent panty viewing access, and how it sags and hides all her curves and creases! It's the perfect dress!!"  
  
Miaka's right eye began twitching with irritation. "Keiske . . . " Her brother sheepishly gazed down. "Not only is this dress an embarrassment to the fashion world but. . . " With huge tears welling up in her eyes she exploded, "IT HAS LITTLE DUCKS AND RUFFLES ON IT!!"  
  
Keiske gulped and stared at the hideous piece of clothing. She WAS right. Knowing he was defeated he hung his head and handed her his credit card. "Go get the one you wanted, it's to painful a procedure to me to execute."  
  
Miaka squealed with delight and gave her brother a hug and then, just a quickly, skipped off with her partner in crime to the cashier's desk. Tetsuya laughed as he handed his best friend a shoulder to cry on. "She's growing up. You have to start letting her go, even if she does get hurt from time to time."  
  
At first Keiske started to believe his best friend but then an angry thought crushed his heart. "And just when the hell did I give her the permission to grow up?!" Tetsuya just continued to laugh as he drug his dismayed partner out of the store leaving behind many astonished customers.  
  
~*~  
  
Tasuki couldn't help but laugh as the warm sake touched his lips and slithered down his throat. He knew he shouldn't be doing this to himself again but he really didn't feel as though he had much more of a choice. With so much clouding his thoughts he couldn't think of any other way to handle his feelings. If Chichiri knew that he was in the bar, trying to escape his problems, he'd be driven in to a long lecture about self control and determination and other types of spiritual shit that he didn't want to hear right now.  
  
"Where the hell is that damned monk anyway?" he sighed as he laid his head on the bar. He let out a sigh as he realized tonight HIS partner in crime was busy meditating on the past day's events. Not that anything special happened but just to clear his mind in preparation for the next few days and what they held in store. He couldn't help but reveal a fanged smile as he faintly remembered Chichiri's advise to do some meditating of his own. 'Well, this is as close to meditating as I'm going to get!' he laughed to himself.  
  
"Hello stranger," a soothing voice teased, "you're looking a little lonely. You need some company tonight?" Tasuki didn't even bother looking up or responding as he took another sip of the sake that stained his glass and his lips. He took a minute to round the top of the glass with his fingertips, trying to look busy.  
  
"Excuse me," she cooed again and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Do you need anything, want anything?"  
  
Tasuki hesitantly rolled his eyes up at her. His eyes held a cold depth that sent a small shiver down her back but she wouldn't go away. The woman looked to be in her late twenties but the added wrinkles and bags under her eyes hid her younger image. "Do I look like I need anything?" he muttered in a cold tone that seemed to freeze his beloved tessen strapped to his back. At first she was quite taken back but smiled as she realized the competition would be great to coax him to her bed.  
  
"Well, many men hide their true desires. Is there a hidden desire you posses?" With a suggestive chuckle she lowered her head to blow lightly in his ear and she talked. He growled as she took one of his earrings in to her mouth and tugged on it. He let his deep and dangerous purr escaped his lips for two reasons. 1. - It had been so long since he'd been tamed. - and - 2. He was damn sure he wasn't to be tamed by some arrogant slut.  
  
"Yes," was all he said.  
  
"What is it you desire?" she teased now moving her hand from his shoulder to caress the soft fabric of his tunic with a smile of triumph.  
  
Swiftly he grabbed her hand and held it tightly. "What I desire is. . . " Seductively the women smiled at him as she started to nuzzle his neck with her nose. ". . . nothing that you can give me. Now leave me t' hell alone." With that he threw her defiled hands away from him.  
  
With complete shock she jumped up and stared hard at him. He met her gaze with a powerful glare. "Are you sure there is nothing I can do to fulfill you inner most desires?" She asked again, almost pleading with him.  
  
"And what would you know about my inner most desires?!" He shouted as he stood and kicked the toe of his boots against the floor, adjusting them to fit around his feet comfortably.  
  
Sadly enough, he knew this was the woman's job and even though he should show some compassion for her lowly life style he couldn't find himself to feel pity for her; however, he did feel a tinged of guilt as he met her desperate eyes. Maybe a little kindness would allow her the courage to leave the run down bar. 'Don't get optimistic on me now ya dumbass,' he warned himself with a chuckle.  
  
"Please sir!" the woman begged throwing his thoughts off course. "There must be something I could do to make you happy, to bring you pleasure." Her eyes streamed with tears as she started to unlace the top that barely covered her large and scarred breast.  
  
Anger built within him. 'Does this bitch understand I don't want anything her damned, overused body has to offer?' "Fine, hold out your damned hands and close your damned eyes!" With a whimper she obliged his rough command and opened out her hands to him. His plan was to just simply walk out and leave her in her current position but for some reason he couldn't find it inside himself to accomplish his goal. Acting with complete disgust he threw a few coins in to her hands.  
  
She opened her eyes and stared at the coins shimmering lightly against her flesh. "Oh!" she cried and looked up at him with unsure gratitude. "So you accept my offer?"  
  
While making sure his tessen was securely tucked between his shoulders his gaze never lost their intensity. "Not a chance in hell." And with that he escaped in to the night.  
  
~*~  
  
Miaka couldn't help but bite her bottom lip. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. With ever last inch of courage she found her voice. "But Taka," she whined. She could feel her heart break as his voice covered hers with his reassurance.  
  
"Miaka, I'm sorry but this could really be big," Taka's voice cooed as it flowed from the receiver to Miaka's heart.  
  
"Bigger than my senior prom?" she muttered.  
  
"Perhaps."  
  
Miaka's only reaction to his one sentenced execution was to blink away her tears. "Look, Miaka, I'm really sorry and I tried to reschedule but if they accept me in to their program- " From that point on Miaka closed herself to his words. She couldn't do anything else. 'How can I protest when he's just trying to better our future, I mean, how selfish would it be for me to hold him back from his dreams.'  
  
After she had returned home from buying her dress she had run a nice hot bath and was about to enjoy the moment when the phone had rang. Like a possessed demon she clawed and scratched her way to the phone, several times tripping over her own feet.  
  
Holding her robe close to her body and still trying to choke back her emotion she stifled a laugh and cautiously choice her words of acceptance. "Oh, I'm sorry Taka. I guess I was just a little shock but I'm okay now!" She waited for him to coax her and tell her he appreciated her sacrifice for his benefit but those words never came. In fact, no words came.  
  
"Taka?" Miaka asked. The phone stood still and silent in her hands until a small click caught her attention.  
  
"Miaka? You there?"  
  
Miaka's heart soared at the sound of his happy voice. "What happened Taka? I was just telling you how happy I am for you and when you didn't answer I was scared that - "  
  
Soon she was cut off by his serious tone. "Oh, I had another call. Anyway, listen Miaka, there's something I want to tell you-"  
  
However, Miaka wasn't even sure if she wanted to listen at all. Not only had he cut her off but he didn't even bother apologizing! Miaka swallowed her anger and listened to him, trying to calm herself down.  
  
~*~  
  
The moon's pale gaze met him with open arms as he swiftly emerged in to the darkness. The changed of scenery was quite pleasant to his overindulged senses and even seemed to sober up his mind a bit. He moaned as the cool night breeze entangled its fingers in his wild hair. Promptly he plopped himself down on a soft patch of grass and stretched out. Tonight he would sleep well with the devil's liquid swimming in his system.  
  
At least, he would have slept well with the sake swimming in his system until a certain little chibi monk approached him and bonged him on the head with his staff.  
  
"Ahh! Dammit!" Tasuki cried as he held his head. "Who's there?!" Without even waiting for a reply, for he knew who is was, Tasuki glared down at his friend. "Why t'hell did you do that?!"  
  
Chichiri gazed up at him, still in chibi form, and managed to smile even wider than it seemed possible. "I saw what you did, you know?"  
  
Tasuki's face reddened a bit as he crossed his legs and protested to any grace coming his way. The last thing he really wanted was praise for any actions he had made. So just as cunningly as a sly fox he made up a lie. "I just didn't want her dirty hands grouping me, 's all! There's nothing else to it." He wanted to end the conversation there but the silence was covered with Chichiri's laugh. Feeling his anger boil up he spat, "Plus she wasn't really that attractive and she might have been poisonous or something. And even if she wasn't then I'd . . . uhm . . . Listen, it was nothing and I don't need you telling me I did a good job cause I don't deserve it! I intended on leaving her on the dirty floor even with tears in her fucking eyes! Does that sound like a noble thing to do?"  
  
After taking the jumbled up speech in Chichiri bonged him on the head once again. "But you didn't, you know?" Chichiri wasn't about to be fooled by his fanged friend. Praise the Gods Tasuki did a bad job at lying. However, it really upset him when his friend bashed himself for doing something right for a change.  
  
"Don't be afraid to admit you did something just and right. You should never be ashamed of those great accomplishments, you know?" Chichiri regained his normal size and sat next to his friend. He stared at Tasuki from behind the comfort of his mask. "How do you think the others are doing?" As soon as the words escaped his mouth he regretted them. He knew the statement would rile up many unpleasant memories but for some odd reason Chichiri felt as if he was supposed to bring the subject up and he always followed his gut instincts.  
  
Sadly Chichiri looked down at the soft grass underneath his feet. The subject even brought him anguish. Although he knew all was okay, he couldn't help but miss Miaka and Taka. With the image of Miaka burned in his mind he looked up at Tasuki. He was plucking little pieces of the soft carpet up and ripping them in half. Only a couple of months has passed since Miaka has left but to poor Tasuki it seems like she left yesterday and has been gone forever.  
  
Tasuki's heart jumped. He knew what Chichiri meant when he said 'others'. He didn't mean the other celestial warriors, he meant Miaka and . . . Taka. Tasuki let out a laugh and swatted his hand in the air. "Ah, you know that little baka! She's probably causing havoc and mayhem everywhere she goes!"  
  
"Not to mention eating everything in her path, you know?" Chichiri laughed.  
  
The nervous laughter lingering from Tasuki's mouth gave the gentle night a slight vibration of tension. Chichiri let go a small sigh as he studied Tasuki's clouded eyes.  
  
"You know, some things are best left in the past, especially when already forgiven," Chichiri stated nonchalantly. Tasuki flashed him one of his dangerous looks, telling his friend to back away from the subject.  
  
With that being said the monk headed toward a nearby tree and leaned against its soft bark. "Try to get some sleep, I have a feeling something interesting is going to be happening soon."  
  
Tasuki flashed his friend a confident grin but as he turned on his side his smile died instantly. Gazing over the landscape he couldn't help but feel strangely tired. The curves of the soft hills matched the tempo the rolling mountains set in the background. The moon shining on the few trees that covered the field made them seem like jewels shining brighter than even the stars themselves. As hard as he tried to let the scenery lull him to sleep his body wouldn't listen. He let out a frustrated growl and he tossed and turned, trying to find a comfortable position to ease his body and mind.  
  
~*~  
  
Miaka could feel her heart race and face reddened. Here came the praises from her love. This was why she endured her small sacrifices, to hear Taka's happy voice over the phone and tell her how much she meant to him and how much he loved her.  
  
"- I just wanted to let you know . . .  
  
-^_^-  
  
. . . that I'll be leaving tomorrow . . .  
  
^_^'  
  
. . . to see about a new class that teaches. . .  
  
^^;  
  
Miaka waited and half heartily listened until his voice lowered in to a husky whisper. Miaka awaited her love's words.  
  
"- but I just wanted to say that I'll be back soon and I knew you'd understand."  
  
X_x'  
  
Miaka's forehead was covered with a single sweatdrop that lowered to the side of her face.  
  
BEEP  
  
"Opps, sorry Miaka that must be another call for me. I'll call you back later!"  
  
Before he could hang up she caught his attention by making a small whining noise. "But, Taka, aren't you forgetting someth-"  
  
"Miaka, this can wait for later. I need to answer this call."  
  
Now Miaka would usually just let the conversation go at that and just give in to her love's desires but for some odd reason she didn't feel like following the same routine. "Wait, Taka."  
  
"Miaka, this could be a really important call!" Miaka jumped back, a little startled by the frustration in his voice. There was a moment of silence before she answered him.  
  
"But Taka, I just wanted to say that - "  
  
click  
  
Twice. Twice he had done that in just one phone call! Miaka's hands clenched in to little tight balls of fury. He just clicked over to the other call! He didn't even listen! Miaka had half the mind to slam the phone down when she heard the phone click back over.  
  
"Dammit. I missed the call."  
  
Hearing the irritation in his voice she looked down, ashamed of her actions. "Sorry." He muttered something not meant for her to here and then demanded what was so damn important that he had to miss his call. Then he added something that shocked and hurt her more than him leaving her on the line. -And it better be worth it.-  
  
Not really scared but to tired to fight she just replied, "I guess I just wanted to say 'I love you.'"  
  
"That's all?!"  
  
"What do you mean, 'that's all'?!"  
  
"I mean, I know you love me and I love you and. . . damn . . . that could have been that company calling about the new program!"  
  
"Oh, that's right, you're leaving tomorrow," she sighed.  
  
"You mean you forgot already?!"  
  
Miaka's hot blood reacted to his cold attitude. "Hmph. As if you can talk about 'forgetting' things that are important!"  
  
There was a LONG silence and Miaka felt her competitive spirit die. 'Taka, say something, please! Don't be mad at me!' She waited until she caught the smallest noise fuming.  
  
"You want to talk about important?! Well, what's more important to you, achieving only the best to assure a secure future or a stupid midnight fling?!"  
  
"Midnight fling?" she muttered softly. Was that all it was to him? Was that all she was to him?  
  
"Well, what else was going to happen? Silly things like that are just romantic memories, what I'm talking about is the future."  
  
"The future," she repeated.  
  
"Look I'm going to try to figure out whom the hell just tried to call me okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Love ya' Miaka."  
  
"You too, Tama." Miaka shuttered as she placed the phone down in its cradle. She didn't even bother to correct her mistake. Before she even put the phone down she could hear him yelling about how he wasn't Tama, he was Taka. That thought captivated her and held her in place for a minute. That's right; he is Taka and not Tama.  
  
Taka has different somehow. He wasn't usually this cold to her. 'He's just stressed out and I shouldn't have pushed him so hard,' she thought.  
  
With all being said and done she headed toward the bathroom to wash up and go to bed. No longer was she excited and hyper and . . . happy, but worn out and tired. As she passed her room she glanced at the dark black dress with streaks of fiery red blazing through it and the tiniest silver sparkles. Her hands ran across its soft length as dreams of her last dance faded away.  
  
~*~  
  
With a long sigh Tasuki rolled over on his back to meet that moon's gaze. The grass struggled to rest under his weight and the ground gave a little as he shifted positions. Though many thoughts crossed his mind only one truly stood out. A faint smile touched his fanged disposition as he pondered over what Miaka was doing.  
  
~*~  
  
Leaving the dress and her dreams behind her feet lightly grazed against the cool bathroom floor. With a hint of enthusiasm she undressed and stepped in to the warm pool of water. Before relaxing in the bath she turned to gaze upon her reflection. Clumps of massacre clung underneath her eyes. 'I guess I was crying after all.' Slowly she sat down, allowing her body to adjust to the difference in temperature. After she was cozy she just laid there, soaking in the delicious lapping of the water around her shoulders.  
  
'I guess I was a little hard on Taka. He must really be hurt after I called him by the wrong name, AGAIN!' She sighed. The situation was just to much for Miaka to take in. She watched as her auburn hair swirled around her body. Disturbing the long tresses were small ripples. Closing her eyes she realized she was still crying. She wanted to be furious at Taka for telling her the one thing she dreamed about for a whole year was nothing but a midnight fling and afterward would be nothing more than pathetic memories but somehow couldn't find herself to be that angry.  
  
While lowering her body in to the water and blowing a few bubble in to the water she grunted. Oh, how much she wanted those precious memories! When all is said and done the only thing left is memories. 'How could he neglect such wonderful treasures?!'  
  
Why did this life have to be so damned confusing?! Even her life as the priestess of Suzuka seemed less confusing than now! A few moments passed and she repeated her bubble blowing with irritation. All that was left of her adventures through the book were her memories. . . and Taka. She sighed. Did that mean he saw their life together in the book as nothing more than a 'romantic memory'?  
  
The tears that stung her eyes started dropping more rapidly, causing the pool of water around her to shiver. All of her warriors were in the book. Were they only romantic memories now?  
  
Thinking of her seishi, a strange image caught her imagination. A picture of Tasuki grinning at her with his deep golden eyes flashed in her mind. With his lip curled up in one of his ferocious smirks one of his fangs protruded out and gleamed at her. She had often wondered what it would feel like to have his fang nibble and feast upon her. Involuntarily she reached up and caught her blushing ears.  
  
Out of all her seishi he definitely was the sexiest. Even Taka's beauty couldn't compete to the wild and untamed demeanor Tasuki possessed. 'I wonder if he as wild in bed as he is when fighting?' she thought sheepishly. Flashes of him and her rolling around caught up in one another's fiery desire brought a wicked grin to her face.  
  
'Stop thinking about such things!' her self conscience screamed at her. She shook her head wildly trying to knock the thought out of her mind. 'He's gone, left in the book with the others! He's just a memory now!'  
  
She stopped tossing and sat still for a moment. "Just a memory," she repeated to herself. Then Taka's harsh words intruded her thoughts and ended her fantasies.  
  
"Oh!" She cried and hung her head. This was becoming to much. Miaka convinced herself she was just being silly to look to deeply in to his words and tried to enjoy her bath.  
  
Slowly she raised her body and arched her back against the tub, coaxing the water to caress her stomach. A small giggle flew from her lips as the water rolled across her. Not able to take the tickling sensation any longer she dunked her head under the water.  
  
'Wow'. For a moment she didn't even move. Somehow, being surrounded by nothing made her feel alive and calm at the same time.  
  
~*~  
  
Trying to empty his mind of all worries Tasuki closed his eyes and allowed sleep to overtake him As he trailed off in to deep slumber he thought he felt a small tickle of warmth probe his lower stomach and then soon ran through his body. "Mmm," he moaned as the feeling intensified and his body started glowing with a warm red coating of shimmering mist.  
  
~*~  
  
She just allowed the sensation of being held in the liquid warmth of the bath for a moment. 'This feeling is almost like. . .' she thought but then trailed off. She couldn't even bear finishing her thought for if she did then she was sure she'd spend the rest of the night crying. She was no longer the Priestess of Suzuka and her life and heart now belonged in this world. 'Those days or nothing more than memories now.' She knew she should let go but somehow life in Konan wasn't so bad. She was surrounded by her dear friends and while the journey was dangerous, there was never a dull moment. Truth be told she actually enjoyed it, thoroughly.  
  
Again she furrowed her brow. 'And its not like being here is so much fun right now.' With a inner sigh she arose from the cocoon the water held her in and stood up. Wrapping a small towel around her as she prepared herself. She awaited the cold air that blew through the room to attack her. She always hated the cold feeling she got after she arose from her bath. It was as if the cold denied her the loving warmth she so much enjoyed. She tightened up but nothing came. No cold. Nothing. She couldn't even feel the water droplets fall from her hair to slide down her body. 'What's going on?' Slowly opening her eyes she noticed she was encased in a soft red light that pulsating through her body. "Is this. . ." she muttered while tightening her fist against the nape of her neck, "Suzuka?"  
  
The steady rhythm of the pulsing light warmed her. . . no, caught her on fire. Her eyes fluttered opened as the light retracted and dove within her again. After she caught her breath she felt the cool touch of the air nip the top of her breast and she sharply bit back a curse and she fumbled for her shirt to cover herself up with. When she found no such thing present she allowed herself a full onslaught of curses. "Dammit, where the hell did I put it?!" She grumbled as she stepped out of the tub, swaggering from her senses still adjusting from the light's warmth to the night's tender, cool kiss.  
  
Her eyes trailed the entire length of the room in search of her over sized night shirt. Shivering from the cold she caught a glimpse of the dark blue fabric lying on the floor. Without a second thought she threw it over her head. Underneath her shirt lay a pair of white panties. She quickly pulled them up under her towel and them allowed the soaked fabric fall to the floor. With a sigh of relief she rested her back against the wall which was soak with condensation. The cold liquid that oozed from the wall bit her sharply and caused her to jump with a startled yelp. 'Calm down Miaka! Your starting to spaz out!'  
  
Grabbing her hairbrush, Miaka sat down on the small stool in front of the bathroom's mirror. Slowly she started brushing her hair, enjoying the stroking sensation. A smile kissed the corners of her mouth and formed a small dimple in her cheek. As she continued to brush her long auburn hair her thoughts turned to a few minutes ago. Did she really feel what she thought she had or was it merely her imagination playing with her?  
  
After she was finished brushing she gently lifted the back of her damp hair and tied it back in a simple pony tail. For the first time since she had gotten in to the tub she glanced up in the mirror, hoping to find the running massacre and other make up that clung to her damp cheek to be gone. She found that and, oh, so much more.  
  
Her breath caught in her throat and she wondered if she would ever breath again. Staring back from behind her was the reflection of amber eyes and a fanged grin.  
  
~*~  
  
Yes! First chapter finally in its completion!! I decided there wasn't much hanging at the end so I decided to 'spice' things up just a little bit to keep the reader's interest. And just a little bit of warning. . . I don't like going by the rules so I'm not going to. -1_^  
  
Oh! And I'd like to take a moment to sincerely thank Kitty-Lynne for all her help! *Laughs* Thanks! (I know your probably tired of me saying Thanks but I can't help it!) =^_^=  
  
Oh! And Black Robed one, don't worry. Taka just seems like an asshole now, all will be explained later. ^_^- I may like the Tasuki + Miaka pairing but I wouldn't forget the love they shared together. But thanks for your suggestion and I'll work the whole story about Taka in soon.  
  
Anyway, I guess I don't have too much to say except you're not going to hurt my feelings easily so let me know what you think and suggestion are always welcomed!  
  
Anyway, leave a review for me and I'll try to post again real soon. ^_^-  
  
LadySteph 


	2. Conflicting Interests

Playing with Fire  
  
^_^ -  
  
Okay, chapter 2 and stuff. I appreciate everyone's reviews. Thank you. All comments were taken to heart.  
  
-= begin pointless rant =-  
  
*Laughs* 'Cept for the flame. My first one ever! Congratulations to me! ^^; Now, I'm not saying I'd like more but it was interesting experience to say the least. Oh, and to that person, if for some stupid reason they decided to continue reading a story they hated . . . *Shrugs* . . . some people do that . . . I'd like to say, you didn't hurt my feelings so your sad attempt at insulting me failed. I don't appreciate you comparing my writing to a 3rd graders. ( Don't insult 3rd graders like that! ) I understand that I am not the best author and I probably never will be. ( S'just the way life it. ) However, I write fanfiction to improve. You can't learn without making mistakes. ^_^- So . . . *Squirts flamer with water gun*  
  
-= end of rant =-  
  
Disclaimers - No. *Holds up hand* Just stop right there. Not another word. Whoever told you that I owned Fushigi Yuugi was wrong. ^_^- Interesting idea though.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"What t'hell?" Tasuki whispered. His head felt as if it would split open at any second. He reached out to stretch when he caught his breath. He wasn't sleeping on grass anymore. He allowed his hands to inspect the cool and smooth surface. His fingers were brought up to his face, trying to determine if he was dreaming or not. How could it be real? His hands again brushed the surface and he struggled to make his eyesight cooperate with him. Everything was all blurry and bright. No doubt. This had to be a dream, it was to weird to be anything else.  
  
'Wake up, Tasuki!' he groaned to himself. He quickly closed his eyes tight.. After a moment or two he squinted one amber kissed eye open but he only found himself met by the same soft orange colors. He growled softly as he pushed himself up. He sat on his knees for a second. The room was still a little fuzzy and he couldn't make anything out of the shapes and colors he saw. A gasp caught the attention of his ear instantly. Tasuki blindly scanned the area, trying to figure out what made the sound. When his eyes still didn't cooperate he folded his arms over his chest and sat Indian style, waiting for a clearer picture to present itself.  
  
It took only a moment later until his eyesight decided to cooperate with him. That's when he was determined this was nothing more than a sweet dream his imagination coaxed up for him. There, dressed only in a dark blue shirt and a pair of panties was the object of his desire. He watched with intense eyes as she sat down upon a stool and ran a brush through her hair. There was no mistaking. It was Miaka.  
  
He ran his fingers through his hair and shook his head. This wasn't right. He brought a finger up to his cheek and pinched it with extreme pressure. He gulped down his gasp and let his hand drop instantly. Dreams did usually feel so . . . real.  
  
He watched as she continued to pull the brush through her wet hair. His hungry eyes flowed from her toes to the tips of her head. The flowery scent that had always clung to her seemed to intensify ten fold. He closed his eyes, convinced he would soon drown in her scent, but then again, you couldn't die in your dreams, right?  
  
Another gasp brought him back to the situation at hand. His eyes shot open and he grinned as he noticed her staring at him. The confusion in her eyes shone through their green depths. They both stayed still, afraid to break the silence that echoed through the room.  
  
"Tasuki?" she whispered finally. Had it really been so long that he had forgotten the sweet sound of her voice. She turned and faced him. "Tasuki, is that you?"  
  
He took a deep breath and stood up. This had to be a dream. Never would Miaka whisper his name like that. Not with such a hopeful demeanor. He took a step forward, now completely convinced this was one of his nightly fantasies. How could it be anything else?  
  
"Miaka," he called out, holding his arms open to her. She didn't hesitate to throw herself in his embrace. Her feet patted softly against the damp floor as she ran toward him. The elements didn't seem to be on her side. She felt the cool puddle of water on the floor to late. "Ah!," she yelled as she slid and fell right in to in his arms.  
  
"Got 'cha," he laughed as her cheeks deepened in color. "You should be more careful."  
  
She took no heed to his comment and stared at him. "Is it really you?!" she cried, letting free the tears that she had built up all day. She buried her face in his shoulders and let out a warm puff of air against his throat.  
  
He gritted his teeth together at the gesture and had to admit, this dream did feel a lot better than the others. Maybe a little drink before bedtime was just what he needed. "Oh, Mi-chan," he mumbled in her ear. Now it was her turn to shudder. He lifted a hand from around her waist to draw the tears away from her face. "Are these for me?"  
  
Miaka's head shot up with a glorious smile plastered to her lips. "I missed you so much," she cried. "I thought I'd never see you again!"  
  
He chuckled as he bent down and slowly kissed her damp cheek.. Miaka's body suddenly tensed and Tasuki cursed silently to himself. She still was hesitant to him, even in his own damned dreams.  
  
"Are you really here?" she wondered aloud. Again Tasuki question the thought himself but still found himself drawing the same conclusions. Hell, what did it matter if it was or not? Miaka was in his arms, but why not play along?  
  
"If I wasn't, then could I do this?" he whispered huskily as his lips lazily trailed from her cheek to her parted lips. She closed her eyes, anticipating his warm lips to fall on top of hers but that wasn't what happened.  
  
Ring  
  
The phone rang. Her eyes shot open and she jerked her mouth back but not before he caught her slowly raked his fang against her bottom lip. She stared at the him for a breathless moment, trying to make her scrambled brain think.  
  
Ring  
  
The phone rang a second time and she fought to leave his grasp. He was quite reluctant on that matter. "Tasuki, let me go."  
  
"What t'hell?" he grumbled as she succeeded in escaping. "Hey! This is my damned dream! I didn't say you could go! Come back here!"  
  
Without even looking back, she ran from the bath to the living room. She picked up the phone and tried to urge her heart to slow down. 'What type of crazy illusion is this?!'  
  
"Hello," she breathed in to the phone huskily. 'Good job, now you sound like your running a sex hot line,' Miaka thought miserably to herself.  
  
"Hello, Ms. Yuuki?"  
  
"Yes, this is she."  
  
"How would you like to be the first to own the special -"  
  
Miaka didn't even bother listening to the rest of the presentation. Now was not the time for her to be persuaded to buy crap from telemarketers. "No thanks," she said politely.  
  
"But you don't understand, this is the brand new -"  
  
Miaka sighed and lowered her head. "I said no thanks."  
  
"But you don't understand, this product is top of the line -"  
  
Miaka lost all of her patience. She tried being nice and now was not the time to be pressing her buttons. "Listen buster, I said no so get a clue." She hung up the phone promptly and allowed her body to fall down on her couch.  
  
What a crazy thought to pop into her head. To think, Tasuki here in her world, how absurd. 'But then, why is my heart still beating?' Her eyes fell to the floor as her fingers touched her swollen bottom lip. Swollen from his bite. But if. . . "What?" she whispered as she trailed her finger tips from her lips to her still dampened cheeks.  
  
Then, with a feeling of dread and hope rolling up in her body she turned her gaze to the entrance of the hallway. There, standing in the doorway with his arms crossed and left side leaning against the wall was the ex- bandit that haunted her dreams.  
  
"Ahhh!" she screamed. She pointed at him and scrunched her face up in confusion. "What are you doing here?!"  
  
"What? You forgot I was here already?" Miaka just stared at him, her face frozen. "Well, that's an attractive look," he muttered with a smirk.  
  
Miaka turned and caught her reflection in her television set. Her mouth was pulled up in a frown and her cheeks were puffy. "Hmph!" she retorted and turned her head away from him. "S'nothing wrong with my look!"  
  
"What t'hell is your problem?!" he laughed as he tilted his head. He drew closer to the couch with a coy grin on his face. "You're not sposed to run away, 'specially when things are just startin' ta get interestin'."  
  
"Look, I don't know what your talking about!" Her heart raced as he leaned over and placed his forehead on hers.  
  
"I think you do," he chuckled as his lips inched closer and closer to hers. Miaka drew in an unsteady breath as his lips instantly turned to fire against hers. Her eyes found his a moment before she closed them. Something in his eyes penetrated her reason. He looked . . . hungry. Oh, how long it had been since she was met with hungry eyes. Not that her and Taka's relationship was built around abstinence but . . .  
  
When he pulled away for a breathless moment Miaka's thoughts stopped. Without the heat of his lips on hers she felt cold. "Tasuki," she gasped as he smiled at her wickedly. Again, thoughts of him engulfing her in his flames penetrated her mind. 'Ah! Stop! This is all wrong! You're not acting any better than those girls on those talk shows!'  
  
"Stop, this isn't right," she muttered as her face turned from pink to a dark tell tale red.  
  
"Is that what you really want?" he mumbled as he drew her lips against his again. No. It wasn't what she wanted. What she wanted was him in her room, her bed, now. But she knew she couldn't let that happen.  
  
Miaka tightly pursed her lips. Tasuki, instantly felt the difference and back away to gaze in to her eyes. "What's the matter, Mi-chan?"  
  
Miaka's eyes filled with tears and she grabbed the pillow sitting next to her. "I don't want to end up on a talk show!" she wailed as she brought the pillow to his face and whacked him with it.  
  
He stumbled back and frowned. "Hey! What d' ya do that for?!"  
  
She shook her head free of the images of her on a talk show. "Just shut up and let me try to make sense of things! " she yelled back as she grabbed another pillow and hugged it tightly against her chest. "How could you really be here. I am losing my mind?"  
  
Tasuki sighed. "This isn't a very pleasant dream." He fell beside her on the couch and gazed around the room. "Downright painful at times."  
  
Miaka took in his words and allowed her stupefied gaze fall on him. "What are you talking about?! This isn't a dream," her mind pondered the possibilities and she stared at him, "is it?"  
  
That caught Tasuki off guard. "Huh? Course it is."  
  
Silence captured the room and squeezed it for a minute. Miaka shifted her body nervously.  
  
"Maybe . . . " she whispered, unsure herself if it was reality or not. Her eyes drifted away from his eyes and took in his presence. It sure enough looked like Tasuki. "Hmm," she hummed curiously. She examined his face carefully.  
  
His cheeks reddened as she continued to investigate him by sitting on her knees and grabbing his face. "I don't know," she said to herself, ignoring the look of discomfort on his face as she tugged on him features and continued humming approval and disapproval to herself.  
  
"Ah, stop that," he complained in irritation. But it wasn't until she tugged on a strand of hair that he leap up and howled in frustration. "Hells bells, woman, whatcha tryin' to do to me?" he whined as he rubbed his head.  
  
Her eyes searched his for a long moment and Tasuki shifted from one foot to another. "Ya look like ya wanna say something."  
  
Miaka only nodded her head.  
  
Tasuki huffed up his chest in annoyance. "Then say it already."  
  
"Are you really. . . Tasuki?" She asked softly. Those tears starting to once again cling to her eyes. He didn't answer as she stood up and walked over to him. "You are aren't you?" Her soft hand reached up and cupped his face. "It's really you."  
  
This time her hands were soft and warm against his features. She let her fingertips run flow across his eyebrows and rest on his cheeks.  
  
Tasuki caught the scent of her and closed his eyes as she trailed fire across his face. He let a soft growl rumble through his throat as her fingers allowed themselves free reign to play in his hair. How many times had he dreamed of her hands on him? Tasuki sighed to himself, what proof was there that this wasn't another one of his fantasies? "Miaka," he breathed after a while, not sure how much longer of her sweet torture he could bare. "Are you sure this ain't a dream?"  
  
"I'm not sure," she mumbled as she turned one of her hands over and caressed his jaw with her knuckles. She still wasn't sure herself. "I don't think it is but if it wasn't a dream then, how could you be here?  
  
He gritted his teeth. Her caress was driving him nuts. He quickly grabbed her hand and drug it to his chest, over his heart. "If this isn't a dream then it must be real," he mumbled as he nuzzled his nose against her neck.  
  
"Don't," she mumbled through tight lips.  
  
He stopped and hung his head in primal defeat. "Okay, now I know FOR SURE that this isn't a dream."  
  
Miaka flashed Tasuki one of her best confused looks.  
  
He released her and started pacing back and forth. "I never get told to 'stop' or 'don't' in my dreams 'specially by you." He was saying it more to himself and it was barely a whisper but Miaka heard it plain and clear. He instantly regretted the statement.  
  
She raised an eyebrow and she couldn't help the teasing smile that kissed her still swollen lips. "So, it seems as if you have some interesting dreams." The words echoed in her mind. A light bulb flickered over her head as she caught on to what was being said. "Wait!" she scratched her head and stood in silence for a minute. "You have dirty dreams about m-"  
  
"Don't say it!" he yelled as he covered her mouth with his hands. "Just don't say it.!"  
  
With quite an effort her teeth found the flesh of his hand. "DAMMIT!" he howled as he jumped back from her.  
  
"ME!?"  
  
Tasuki covered his ears. "No I don't," he lied. He nervously studied his boots. "You're lying.".  
  
"You do, don't you?! You have dreams of me and you and lacy things and-" she stopped as both of their eyes fell on her clothing status. "You pervert!" she screamed as she ran to her room..  
  
Tasuki wasn't far behind her. "Miaka, come back here!" He caught up to her just as the door was slammed. "Ow," he whined as he pulled his face from her door. He cursed as his hand went to the doorknob but was cut off when he heard a locking sound. "Miaka! Let me in!"  
  
Miaka hurried over to her dresser and pulled out a pair of faded shorts. They would have to do for the moment. Tasuki pounded on the door again. "No! You're not here! How could you be?! This is a nightmare!"  
  
Tasuki ran his fingers through his hair and sighed as he leaned against the wall. "I thought we both came to the conclusion that this wasn't a dream," he bite at her with a thick air of sarcasm.  
  
The door unlocked and Miaka popped her head out to give him a dirty look. "I didn't say it was a dream," she said softly as she batted her eyelashes at him, "I said it was a NIGHTMARE!"  
  
Ring  
  
Miaka let out a primal growl and threw open the door. When Tasuki started at her she put up her hand and told him to stay.  
  
Tasuki frowned at her demand. What the hell was he, her dog? "Like hell I am," he muttered as he followed her down the hall.  
  
Ring  
  
Miaka stomped to the horrid device and stared at it. The telephone didn't prove to be her best friend this night and she hesitated before she answered it. "Hello?"  
  
"Miaka," a soft voice oozed through the ear piece. Miaka's heart stopped. It was Taka.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I just wanted to apologize . . ."  
  
Miaka's heart did somersaults. He wasn't mad at her after all. "Don't be, I should have been happy for you to begin with. It's quite an honor to be . . ." Miaka wanted to kick herself. She didn't even listen to what he was doing.  
  
Taka sighed heavily in irritation. "Were you even listening?"  
  
Miaka laughed uneasily. "Guilty?" she teased, not sure if he would take it as a cute joke or not.  
  
"Miaka, you didn't did you?"  
  
"Well . . . no?"  
  
Tasuki raised an eyebrow when he heard the faint sounds of a male voice yelling through the device Miaka had pressed to her ear. Apparently Miaka did something someone did appreciate. Nonetheless, Miaka's fault or not, he didn't like the idea of someone yelling at her like that.  
  
It didn't help matters when he saw a tear form in the corner of her eye. She refused to let it fall and it just hung there, clenching for dear life to her lower lashes.  
  
"I understand. No, you're right, as usual. Okay. You too. Love you. Sweet dreams." Now it was Tasuki's turn to scrunch his face up in confusion. Who did she love. Was that Taka? Was he the one yelling at her?  
  
"Sweet dreams," he repeated to himself. Miaka turned and gaped at him. She had forgotten that he was still there. She quickly brought her hands up to dismiss the tears but he caught her hand before she could. Her words echoed in his head.  
  
She had told Taka sweet dreams. . . but he was a nightmare. Tasuki frowned and took it upon himself to retrieve the her tears. She closed her eyes at his touch and her bottom lip quivered in to a frown. Was he really a nightmare to her?  
  
"Is it really?" he asked, quietly as he slowly released her hands and dropped his from her face.  
  
She caught her breath. "What?"  
  
He took a step closer to her. "A nightmare? Seeing me again, is it really a nightmare?"  
  
Miaka lowered her head. He looked so damn hurt and confused. How could she have said such a hurtful thing to him? She was just confused. Did she hurt Taka the same way with her hurtful words and inconsiderate actions? "Of course not. I didn't mean it."  
  
He smiled slowly at her and she felt her lips curve in to a grin as well. "I'm glad." He laughed softly. "Dream or not, I've missed you."  
  
"Me too." She took a step forward, gulped, and encircled his waist with her arms. However, nothing could have prepared her for what happened next.  
  
"Miaka," Tasuki gasped quietly and Miaka bit back a cry of her own. Not again. Why now?!  
  
"N-no," Miaka stuttered in disbelief. Tasuki was yet again engulfed by the light of Suzaku . . .  
  
~*~  
  
*Laughs* Okay, I have to elaborate on something here. *Shoots phone* I hate telephones . . . I came - this - close to experiencing my first kiss when . . . the freakin' phone rings! *Sighs* Not only was it going to be my first kiss but it was perfect! Just me and him . . . no outside influences . . . candles glowing . . . soft music playing . . . RING! *Dies* ( I have this thing about my first kiss being perfect, go figure. ) So anyway, this chapter is dedicated to telephones - the most horrible invention ever. ^^;  
  
There are probably countless mistakes in this chapter cause I just got back from my Grandmother's funeral and tried to update at least sixteen different stories last night. Forgive me!  
  
Again, as replies are welcome ( even flames - but I shall retaliate on your punk-ass ^_^- ). Thanks for reading! 


	3. Return

^_^-  
  
Let me apologize for the second chapter. It wasn't quite up to par with what I had envisioned. I promise I'll do better from now on! ^_^; I guess as a sorry, I wrote jus' a lil' bit more. To lazy to add it to my other chapter so this have ta' be Chapter 3. -= Curse my laziness!=-  
  
Disclaimers - Refer back to the other 2 chapters.  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Tasuki pulled Miaka hard against his body and held back his own heated cries. No. He couldn't do this again. Damn Suzaku and his rules. Fuck the differences between her worlds and his, all he wanted was to be with her, no matter what the consequences.  
  
"Miaka," he whispered huskily in to her ear, the light still glowing brightly around him. "Come back with me."  
  
Miaka closed her eyes to prevent the tears from crashing down. Tasuki felt his heart shatter when she didn't answer him. He didn't want to leave Miaka again. He softly pressed his lips to her forehead. "Come back with me," he pleaded when he found her eyes burning in to his.  
  
"I can't," she whispered.  
  
"Please, Miaka," he mumbled desperately as he buried his face in her hair and breathed in the flowery scent. That's just how she made him feel. Desperate. Nothing more than a shell of a man, empty and cold. And at the moment that's exactly what he was.  
  
"Don't make this harder than it is," she mumbled, caressing the side of his neck with her fingers. 'Harder than it is,' Miaka scolded herself, 'it shouldn't be hard at all when you've got Taka waiting for you to call him back, you baka!' Why the hell was this so hard?! Tasuki belonged back in the book and she belonged her in her world.  
  
She blushed when she noticed that his eyes were still pouring in to hers. Did he know what she was thinking?  
  
Sadly, he did. He was able to read it plain and clear. There was no denying the passion and longing desire that hide themselves in her eyes, but that's all it would ever be.  
  
He pushed her away roughly and wrapped his arms around himself. "I understand," he muttered, "no need for anymore words."  
  
"But Tasuki," Miaka pleaded, feelings quite lonely without Suzaku's power engulfing her. Or was it because she wasn't in Tasuki's arms?  
  
"I refuse to be responsible for anymore tears," he yelled at her angrily. "I can't stand seeing you cry! It was stupid for me to even hope you would want to be with me!"  
  
Miaka's hand flew to clutch her shirt at her chest. "But . . ." Miaka trailed off as soon as she started. But what? He was right, they were destined to always be apart. Her heart already belonged to Taka. It was unfair for her to continue showing him something he could never have. "I understand," she whispered a bit to quietly.  
  
Tasuki only nodded his head and gave her a weary smile. "It'll be alright Mi-chan. When I'm gone you just pretend it was all a dream . . ." a fang crept out and gleamed at her mischievously, "or a nightmare, which ever you prefer."  
  
Miaka smiled bravely at him. Again he was sacrificing himself for her feelings and leaving her with a courageous smile. They both knew his time in her world wouldn't last more than a minute longer. Then he'd be gone and the whole incident forgotten. Or would it? How could Miaka ignore the sensations he had brought out in her? Would it be possible for her to share an intimate moment with Taka and not miss his fangs, his warmth, . . . him.  
  
While deep in thought Tasuki sighed. He was already beginning to fade and still she closed herself off to him. 'What the hell did ya think she'd do? Throw herself at your feet and beg for you to take her for yours? Wake the fuck up.' He gulped as her head lifted and gazed at him with new tears. No. He couldn't be brave for her if she cried. In reply, a tear slide down her face and poisoned it's gentle glow. "NO, you little baka! I told you not to cry!"  
  
Miaka shrugged her shoulders and gave him a weak grin. That sure as hell didn't help matters. "Miaka, don't you dare do this now!" Tasuki cried in frustration. His yelling did help matters any more. Her bottom lip started quivering and a small whimper crawled from her lips.  
  
He looked down and noticed what had upset her so. Already he could see through himself. He looked up at Miaka in a panic. Sure, he could be strong. He could get over it with time, or he sure as hell try. But who would be there for Miaka? Would she tell Taka he was here? He gulped at that thought. How much would she tell him? Would Taka hate him? While Tasuki told himself her being with him was a dream, somewhere deep inside told him he was wrong. Therefore, he had taken Miaka in to his embrace knowing the consequences. Hell, forget if Taka hated him, would Miaka? He didn't think he could take them hating him.  
  
Suddenly he was hit with pure jealously. She'd be with him again. His thoughts flew back to her conversation on the plastic device. She looked so dazed and sad when she was talking to him. Was that how it always was? No fucking way! Taka and Miaka's love withstood the test of time. 'Then why are you interfering, dumbass?'  
  
That was one question he couldn't answer, or at least truthfully admit. He still loved Miaka, deeply and there was no cure. He had tried very hard but she was always there, haunting his fantasies, playing with his heart.  
  
"Tasuki?" a soft voice whimpered sadly. Tasuki brought his head up and gazed upon the small, fragile creature that stood before him.  
  
"Mi-chan . . ."  
  
She bite her bottom lip and the onslaught of tears came tumbling down. "Don't leave me!"  
  
Tasuki's blinked back his confusion. Did he hear her right? He sighed as he caught glimpse of his body. No she couldn't see him anymore, it was time to return to the empty life that awaited him.  
  
"TASUKI!"  
  
He closed his eyes and allowed his unspoken tears fall. Dammit. Everytime they had parted ways she had left him with the image of her crying. He didn't deserve her tears, they were to pure for a leech like himself.  
  
"Tasuki . . . please don't leave . . ." was the last thing he heard. Followed by uncontrolled sobs.  
  
He let out a howl of pure anguish as the flames of Suzaku's power set him ablaze.  
  
Miaka fell to her knees where he once stood and listened to his echoing call. Why did this hurt so damned much?! Why would Suzaku send him here, only to take him away?  
  
Miaka's heart jumped. Suzaku wouldn't have done that for no reason. What was going on and why was her heart still pounding?  
  
Then it hit her, like a ton of bricks. No matter how long she had tried to push it back, she couldn't deny it anymore. She was in love with her fiery warrior of the mountains.  
  
She tightened her fists and pounded them against the carpeted floor. No! She couldn't love him! Sure, she loved all her Senshi but . . . not like that.  
  
An old, warm voice chuckled around her. "Ah, but you loved Tamahome, didn't you?" A gasp flew from her mouth as she stared at a wise, familiar face.  
  
~*~  
  
Heh, cliffhanger ( or not ). ^^- Anyway, this is an apology chapter. Lots of romantic stuff and fluff and anguish. I hope you can forgive me! 


	4. Do YOU believe?

Well, here's chapter 4. I wasn't to happy with the way this chapter turned out but maybe a couple of nice reviews can perk me up. *Sighs* I just wanna write fluffy lemon-ness, but you have to set the field before playing. ^^; Anyway, all reviews are welcomed and greatly appreciated.  
  
Disclaimer - Don't own it. ( Is it really necessary to post a disclaimer in every chapter?! )  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 4  
  
~*~  
  
"Is Miaka okay?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why would Suzaku send you to her?"  
  
"I dunno'."  
  
"Did everything seem normal?"  
  
Tasuki actually pondered that question for a moment. "As normal as her world was before."  
  
Chichiri gave his friend a skeptical look. The last time, and only time, they had seen her world it wasn't in the best condition. "No, I don't mean there are Beast Gods loose and destroying the place." Tasuki waved his arms frantically as little sweatdrops hung from his forehead.  
  
"Then what do you mean, you know?"  
  
Tasuki threw his hands up in defeat. "How the hell should I know if that damned place is normal or not?! All I know is Miaka didn't seem shaken up or nothing so I assume nothing is wrong!"  
  
Tasuki bit his bottom lip. At least she didn't seem physically in danger. However, she did seem sadder and that radiant beam she usually had about her was dimmer. Tasuki lowered his head. Damn this was turning out to be more of a pain in the ass then telling Miaka good-bye.  
  
Tasuki watched hopelessly as Chichiri continued to pace in front of him. Without his mask, the frown that tugged at his lips was more than an eyesore to his tired eyes.  
  
"So, what happened when you arrived in her world?" Chichiri asked quietly.  
  
Tasuki blushed and shrugged his shoulders, hoping he didn't reveal anything. "I came back here."  
  
Before Chichiri could ring another string of questions around Tasuki's neck he grunted in irritation. Since he arrived back in his world he was forced to play this game with the overly protective monk. "Sheesh! What's with all the questions?!"  
  
"Just curious, you know." Chichiri raised an eyebrow at his companion. "Nothing interesting happened?"  
  
A gentle breeze tangled it fingers in Tasuki's hair but failed to cool that fiery temper of his. Tasuki gave his friend a glare and threw himself on his back, seeking the comfort of the soft grass. "No," he spat out.  
  
Chichiri gave his friend a mischievous smile and replaced the mask. "I don't believe you, you know."  
  
Tasuki blew out an annoyed sighed and gave a little chuckle. A fang peeked from behind his lips as he actually pondered if he'd call seeing Miaka fresh from a bath 'interesting'.  
  
"Tasuki . . ." Chichiri stopped in his tracks and Tasuki gulped at the quietness that engulfed the warm afternoon. "I'm serious, you know."  
  
Tasuki acknowledge the tone of his voice and sat up to meet the cheery face that Chichiri often wore. Chichiri wasn't ignorant to his deepest desire and it wasn't fair to leave him in the dark.  
  
"Nothing," he said quietly.  
  
Chichiri nodded and his aura seemed to calm down a little. "So, do you want to tell me what happened?"  
  
Tasuki frowned more to himself than Chichiri. "Not really." It didn't take much convincing before the story spilled from his lips.  
  
~*~  
  
"Taiitsu-kun!" Miaka cried happily, frantically brushing the wetness away from her face.  
  
Taiitsu-kun chuckled in her deep rumble for a moment as she witnessed the Priestess fuss over her tears. "Child, stop that, it isn't really helping."  
  
Miaka tilted her head in confusion until she noticed that she hadn't stopped crying, so no matter how many times she wiped her face she couldn't wipe away the moisture. Miaka blushed a little and gave a brave smile at the creator. "Sorry, I must look really silly."  
  
Taiitsu-kun gave another rumble and shook her head. "Nothing out of the ordinary for me to witness."  
  
Miaka stopped attacking the onslaught of tears and chuckled lightly. With a sigh she took in to perspective that it was really Taiitsu-kun in front of her, and it was Tasuki that had just a few moments ago departed. Immediately her sense of duty came through and her crying stopped. "Is something wrong, Taiitsu-kun?!"  
  
Taiitsu-kun took a moment to shake her head and admire the Miko no Suzaku's courage. "Ah, right down to business." Miaka nodded violently. "What makes you so sure there's something wrong?"  
  
Miaka shook her head. "There must be something wrong!" When all she was met with was Taiitsu-kun's stare Miaka sighed. "Tasuki shows up out of nowhere and then leaves just a unexpectedly and now YOU'RE here." Miaka clenched her fists as the silence left her confused.  
  
"Do you really believe that you can fix everyone's problems?"  
  
Miaka winced at the remark as a sweatdrop hung from her bangs. "Eh?" Where did that come from?  
  
Taiitsu-kun chuckled. "If there was a problem I believe we could handle it ourselves. If not then Suzaku would have summoned you himself."  
  
Miaka sat down on the couch and let out a long sigh. "You lost me."  
  
Taiitsu-kun shrugged her shoulder, a movement that allowed the pink ribbons that hung around her shoulders to wince. "Not exactly a hard feat to accomplish."  
  
Miaka whined loudly. First Tasuki's onslaught of passion and now Taiitsu- kun's cruel jokes. "This isn't fair!" Miaka threw her hands on her hips and glared at the old woman. " So why exactly are you here?!" Miaka and Taiitsu-kun both stood there in shocked silence. "I'm sorry," Miaka replied quietly, "I just don't understand anything that's going on."  
  
"And there is much more that you won't." That caught Miaka's attention. "I'm afraid that many things will become more and more complicating."  
  
Miaka gave her a perplexed look and lowered her shoulders. "Please, I honestly don't understand any of this. Is there something I need to do? Why was Tasuki sent here? Why are you here?"  
  
"Yes, there is something you have to do but that will be explained later and . . ." Taiitsu-kun's left eye twitched just a little, "Tasuki wasn't sent here."  
  
"Wha-" Miaka started but was cut off by Taiitsu-kun's 'humph!'.  
  
"That hot head came here by himself!"  
  
Miaka's eyes shifted slightly and then lowered to the floor. "How is that possible?" True, there was still a bond between the Priestess and her seishi but . . .  
  
Taiitsu-kun gave a small chuckle. "More questions. And the answers must be left for later."  
  
Miaka's blew hot air up from her mouth to play with her bangs. "Then what CAN be answered?"  
  
"Absolutely nothing."  
  
Miaka's fell over on her couch, her legs sticking up in a very comical manner. With a grunt she covered her face with a pillow. That crazy old woman wasn't making ANY sense! "Smumf . .wumph. Hmm . . ."  
  
Taiitsu-kun frowned and sent a glare at Miaka that penetrated through the pillow. Miaka instantly shivered and sat up straight. "Something you'd like to share?" Taiitsu-kun ordered irritably.  
  
Miaka chuckled lightly and threw a hand behind her head. "Nothing."  
  
Taiitsu-kun nodded her head in understanding. "I came here to ask you a question."  
  
"Not like a test, right?!" Miaka gave a dramatic pose and sighed. "To ask ME a question? You came all this way for that?! But I probably don't have the answer . . . like usual." Before Taiitsu-kun knew what hit her she was caught up in one of Miaka's rambles.  
  
"Everyday I go to school and I sit in class hoping no one calls on me cause I don't know anything! It's amazing how I got in to school at all! I should probably give up now but Taka won't let me. 'College is extremely important . . . blah.'" Miaka frowned. " 'You're to caught up in those silly fantasies of yours that you can't even see reality . . . ' "  
  
Before Miaka could continue a pillow covered her face. When Miaka gathered up the courage to remove the pillow she was met by one of Taiitsu-kun's no- nonsense stares. "Yes, I have a question for you."  
  
Miaka matched her stare and sighed. "What?"  
  
"Do you know what Suzaku's power is?"  
  
Miaka sweatdropped. "I knew this would be like a pop quiz . . ." Miaka sighed and regained a more mature composure. "Suzaku's real power is love, right?"  
  
Taiitsu-kun nodded slowly and gave an encouraging smile. "That answer is the key to many of your questions."  
  
"Huh?" Miaka stood up and stomped her foot. "That doesn't help me any!"  
  
"Ungrateful . . ."  
  
" . . . old . . ."  
  
They stared at each other for a moment until Taiitsu-kun shot Miaka a cold glare that chilled Miaka down to her toes. Miaka nervously chuckled. "Any other questions?"  
  
Taiitsu-kun grunted angrily. "You know, I didn't even have to come here."  
  
Miaka's bowed loyally. "And I'm most appreciative of seeing you again. I'm sorry for my attitude, I'm just tired and so many odd things have been happening lately . . . I'm afraid I can't keep up with it all."  
  
Taiitsu-kun nodded in acknowledgment. "Yes, I do have another question for you, but I don't want your answer now."  
  
Miaka looked up at the creator and shook her head. "What is that?"  
  
Taiitsu-kun grinned at her, or at least it seemed to be a grin. It was hard to tell because the old woman started disappearing. "Do you believe in Suzaku's power?"  
  
With the question still ringing freshly in Miaka's ear the familiar face was as visible as air.  
  
"Do I believe in Suzaku's power?" Miaka repeated the question, lightly touching her chest.  
  
~*~  
  
Taka threw his hands in his hair with a grunt. "You really can be a jerk at times, you know that?" he rumbled loudly to his reflection in the mirror across the room.  
  
Taka flopped down on his bed and rested his head against the cool wall. Time and time again they fought like this. And everytime he was the one that seemed like the bad guy. Sure he was mad at Miaka. Who in their right mind wouldn't be? That afternoon he was told that he invited to a special class that trained it's students in the latest accounting programs. Every since he could remember he wanted to be successful business man. This was just another step in achieving his goals.  
  
He had called Miaka, hoping she would be just as excited as he was. Taka groaned and threw his hands up in defeat. All she could think of was this dance. Taka brought his arms behind his head and rested it upon them while letting out a hearty sigh. It wasn't like he hadn't taken her to any social events before. This dance wouldn't be any different than the others.  
  
"Hmph, what difference does it make?" Taka grunted out in a manly snort. His pride was still pretty hurt from their last phone call. He could somewhat understand her frustration about not going to the dance but . . . Taka's face fell in to a frown. She didn't even listen to him. Sure, she heard that he wasn't going to be here for the dance but after that she didn't even hear him out. He figured she'd be hurt but he thought she'd bounce right back and support him like she always did.  
  
"Miaka," Taka sighed to himself. An ominous feeling passed over him as he closed his eyes and fell in to a deep, restless slumber.  
  
~*~  
  
End. ^_^- Okay, I promise to write a LONG chapter next time. I'll post it before the end of next week, PROMISE!!!! ^^; Thanks to all the wonderful reviews I've been receiving. *HUGS* ( Ya notice that I like the CAPS button? ) 


	5. Spiteful words

^_^-  
  
*Looks around curiously, holding a spork for protection* BACK!! *Glares playfully* I know!! I haven't updated in forever plus three! I'm sorry!! *Throws and spork down and glomps the reader* FORGIVE ME!! *Cries melodramatically*  
  
Uhm . . . anyway! ^_^;; I'd like to sincerely thank anyone who continues to read this, I really don't deserve it, leaving you guys hanging for soooooo long. _;; I adore everyone of my reviewers and I would like to thank those in particular who e-mailed and hastled me. Without your threats . .. errrhm . . . . words of encouragement I probably would have never continued. THANK YOU!! *Gives doughnuts* (( I'm on a Trigun kick, can you tell? ^_^ ))  
  
Anyway, thank you for your patience and as always, all reviews, comments, flames, marriage proposals, death threats, etc. are welcomed. ^_^  
  
Chapter 3  
  
~*~  
  
"HOW MUCH FURTHER DO WE HAVE TO GO?!" Tasuki blurted out loudly while flaring his arms like a child.  
  
Chichiri grinned and stopped abruptly, allowing Tasuki to run in to him with a soft thud. "All that fussing isn't helping us, you know."  
  
Tasuki frowned deeply and pouted. "But I'm tired . . ."  
  
Chichiri shrugged as he took in the beautiful scenery. The gentle glow from the falling sun set a blanket of cascading colors over the surroundings. It was very calming; gazing at the fiery trail of kisses the sun placed on the sky. "I'm tired to, you know, but we have to keep going." When Chichiri noted the look of despair his chuckled softly. "Alright, we can stop here but only for a few moments, you know."  
  
Tasuki's eyes widened as relief settled over him. "THANK YOU!" He laughed as he flopped down on the ground and instantly fell back in to the soft grass. "Thank you, thank you, thank you," he sung happily as he snuggled deeper in to the thicket flora.  
  
Chichiri stared at Tasuki with an amused smile but behind the smile was a painful realization of hurt for his friend. It hadn't taken as much effort as he thought it would to convince Tasuki to tell him what was really wrong with him. Apparently, from what he could tell, Tasuki had managed to cross worlds without the use of a certain connection or help from any outside powers. How though? That was the question that haunted him and made him uneasy. How had Tasuki done it?  
  
He had describe the feeling of power from Suzaku but still . . . that didn't help him much. If it was a doing of Suzaku's then why hadn't he felt it?  
  
"You gonna stand there all day or are ya' gonna take a load off?"  
  
Chichiri brought his head up and stared at the fiery bandit. Apparently he was further lost in contemplation than he realized. He didn't want to worry his friend, not when there was still much to figure out himself. "Because unlike most people, I'm used to traveling for days at a time and I don't need to, you know."  
  
Tasuki wrinkled his nose and gave him a fine, 'humph!'.  
  
~*~  
  
Miaka tilted her head to the side and stared at the reflection in the mirror. When she had passed the clock on her way to the bathroom again she had caught a glimpse of the time. An hour. Nothing more than an hour had passed since she crawled in to the bath. A small smile crossed her lips as she silently recognized the irony of how little it took to turn her world around. Not like she wasn't used to it . . . but it didn't make things easier.  
  
Tasuki . . .  
  
Her gaze slowly turned from a brave smile to a light frown. He was here, wasn't he? She hadn't dreamt the whole thing up did she? Her expression fell even deeper. He was gone . . . it didn't matter if it were a dream or not.  
  
"It'll be alright Mi-chan. When I'm gone you just pretend it was all a dream . . or a nightmare, which ever you prefer."  
  
Miaka choked back a violent sob and hung her head miserably, running her small fingers through the clumps of half damp hair.. But she didn't want to pretend . . . she didn't want . . . she wanted . . .  
  
She muttered a curse and raised her head to meet the reflection of her tear stained eyes. What was she thinking - what was her problem? Didn't she even know what she wanted?!  
  
With a heavy sigh a few tears fell to caress her cheek as she reached out her hand to gently touch the cool glass of her bathroom mirror. She stared at herself for a few minutes then ran her fingers down the slick surface.  
  
She didn't even know what she wanted . . . all she knew was she didn't want Tasuki gone. She didn't want him to go again.  
  
The gently echo drip-drop vibrated through the bathroom as the faucet dripped from her bathtub. No other sounds reverberated through the house. Miaka dropped her fingers from the mirror to hug herself tight. Things seemed cold and lonely in her silent home. Keiske wasn't with them anymore. He had moved in to a dorm to be closer to his school and her mom wasn't in town this week. She had left to visit a dear old friend. That left Miaka alone.  
  
Not even Taka had bothered to visit her yet. He had been so busy lately and she didn't want to impose . . . all she asked was for him to whisk her away for one last magical night. Sure, it couldn't compare to the magic of the book or the profound fantasy that was their withstanding love but it was something she had dreamt of for a while now. One last night of carefree dancing and romance with the one she love.  
  
A smile broke through the tears and for a moment she forgot the image of Tasuki and the creator. The only scene that filled her mind was her in her new dress and Taka dressed up in his fine tuxedo and to two of them dancing marvelously through the sea of people. There would be dancing, and dining ( her personal favorite ), and so much fun to behold. Then afterward they would leave and be together. It didn't matter where as long as she was in Taka's arms. A memory that would last a lifetime. A memory that she would always hold dear. A memory . . . just a hopeless memory . . .  
  
Her thoughts suddenly fell as did the look on her face. She then remember that her night of dancing and romancing would never happen. Taka wasn't -  
  
DING DONG  
  
Miaka's heart jumped at the sound of the doorbell ringing. Who was it? She quickly swore then threw her messy hair in to a ponytail and wiped at the wet spots on her cheek violently. Then, like a mad man, she mad a rush at the door, tripping over a various number of things and landing on her face a few times. "C-Coming!" she hollered from the ground and jumped up to grab the doorknob.  
  
Before opening the door she straightened out her shirt and then frowned at her shorts. Not exactly the most appropriate of apparels but it would have to do.  
  
She pasted a smile on her face and swung the door open. "HEL- ACK!" She yelled out as she slammed the door in her face. A sweatdrop hung from her bangs as she peeled the door off her face and rubbed her head. Great! Now whoever it was standing there was going to think she was an idiot!  
  
"Owww," she whined and opened her eyes slowly, Expecting to see some punk laughing at her but that isn't who she saw. "TAKA?!"  
  
Taka gave her a brilliant smile and took a step in to her house, his hands behind his back. Of course, that sparked her curiosity and all thoughts of the bump on her crown faded. "Hi there," he said coolly and smirked, noting the look of suspicion on her face.  
  
"Whatcha' got?" she chirped. Yeah, she was smiling from ear to ear but somewhere deep inside she was crying. She shouldn't be happy he was here. She should kick him out on his sorry ass for making her feel bad . . . she should . . . but she didn't, wouldn't, couldn't.  
  
Taka laughed a little and removed one of his hand, revealing nothing to her. She threw her hands up on her hips and gave him a teasing smile. "Fine, I didn't want to know anyway," she pouted and stuck out her tongue.  
  
Taka just stared at her for a moment then revealed his other hand, holding a small handful of flowers. Miaka's heart instantly melted and any intentions of yelling at him faded. "Oh! Taka!" she exclaimed as he handed them to her.  
  
"For you, Lady Miaka," he said in a charming voice.  
  
Oh how those words hit hard against her breast. They shouldn't have but they did all the same. That's what the people had called her. Suzaku no Miko . . . Lady Miaka . . .  
  
She bit back her bottom lip but still smiled at him. No, she couldn't start crying again. Not in front of Taka. She should be concentrating on thank him, kissing him, telling him how much she adored him - not remembering things better left behind.  
  
Taka blinked a few times as a thick silence fell upon them. Alright . . . what was wrong with Miaka? After a good fifteen minutes of seething he jumped up, got in his car, and hurried over to her place, picking up a small helping of flowers along the way. He expected her to throw herself on him and laugh happily; not stand there and look . . .  
  
Taka frowned deeply. He couldn't even read the expression on her face. Hurt? Pain? Lost? . . . a combination? He felt himself become a little irritated with her lack of enthusiasm but it was soon overcome with a feeling of concern and worry. He gently placed his hands on her shoulders and kissed her forehead. "Miaka, are you alright? What's wrong?"  
  
Miaka's eyes shifted from staring at the innocent flowers to gaze in to his bright, soft eyes. He was worried about her. Damn! What was her problem? Sure. She had been depressed before but this took it to a new extreme. However, those words kept bothering her.  
  
"Do you believe in Suzaku's power?"  
  
What had she been talking about? Taka's eyes burned deeply in to her and she suddenly felt breathless. This was power of great Phoenix God. Slowly she brought her hand up and cradled Taka's cheek in it's small possession and smiled slowly.  
  
"Miaka," he breathed huskily and wrapped his arms around her after noticing the color return to her cheeks and a fresh batch of tears brewing in her green depths. He held her tightly against him and she laid her head on his chest, encircling her arms around his waist.  
  
His fingers brushed under her chin and lifted her head up to look at him. "Miaka," he whispered and bent down to lightly skim his lips over hers. Miaka shuttered instantly, but not because she was caught in a whirlwind of heat and desire. She shivered because something didn't feel right . . . something was missing.  
  
However, Taka took her reaction as a sign of passion and tilted her head back to kiss her deeper. Miaka, in return, instantly tightened up and pulled away. "Taka. . . no." Taka heard her words but took them as a game of encouragement. Never before had Miaka told him no and he didn't believe she would start now. Not after all the kisses they had shared.  
  
She started to protest again but when she did he slipped his tongue in to her mouth and she closed her eyes, lost in a wave of lust. She moaned a little and began to kiss him back against her better judgement. Her previous thoughts of things wrong washed away as his mouth crashed down on hers again. She didn't want to dwell on things that didn't feel right and she decided that if they didn't feel right then she'd make them.  
  
A few moments later she found herself breathless from his kisses and dug her fingers in his hair. They still hadn't moved from the door but he had her leaning against the frame, trailing his kisses from her mouth to her neck. She giggled at the tickling feeling. Even with that nagging feeling pulling against her she ignored it. She needed to be with Taka. He was her life . . .  
  
With a cocky chuckle he kissed her lips again and rested his forehead against hers. Miaka opened her eyes slowly and sighed when he returned his assault on her lips. This was how it was supposed to be. Him with her forever. "Oh," she whispered, ". . . Tamahome."  
  
Instantly his kisses stopped and Miaka's eye closed tightly, recalling the name she let slip through her lips. 'No!' she screamed at herself. She awaited the onslaught of curses but they never came. Nothing did. Everything was still and quiet and for a moment Miaka questioned if Taka was even there. Of course, he was though.  
  
"What did you say?" Taka said a little to softly. Miaka hung her head and opened her eyes to stare at the floor, to scared to say anything. What could she say? Taka HATED it when she slipped and called him by the wrong name. He wasn't Tama. He never would be Tama. He was Taka . . . and she loved him. Didn't she? 'If you did then why do you always by the wrong name,' she mocked herself bitterly.  
  
When she finally braved enough courage to look up he was looking away, examining the floor with a silent glare. A few minutes rolled by and Miaka coughed a little. That seemed to catch his attention and he stared at her. "Taka, I -" She was cut of by his growl.  
  
"Miaka. I came over here to apologize for my behavior . . . I even brought you flowers . . ." he tightened his hands in to fists and closed his eyes tightly, leaving wrinkles along his flawless cheeks. "I - I - I don't even know what to say."  
  
"Taka I'm sorry. I didn't mean to . . "  
  
"You never mean to but it happens all the same, doesn't it?!"  
  
Miaka winced at his words and clutched the fabric that hung over her chest. "I said I was sorry."  
  
Taka ran a frustrated hand through his hair and let out a long sigh. "Let me make this perfectly clear. I'm not Tamahome. I am Taka and I love you but I can and will never be Tamahome!" Miaka bit her bottom lip hard, trying to control the sobs that threatened to escape.  
  
"I know that," she said softly after he didn't offer anymore words.  
  
"APPARENTLY NOT!"  
  
Miaka held her head as he yelled, trying to drown out the sounds. "Look Taka, I can't take this now, I've had a pretty hard day and I don't think that your yelling is helping me-"  
  
"Helping YOU?"  
  
Miaka felt her anger build up. He wasn't even listening to what she said! He didn't understand and worse than that, he apparently did care to understand! "Get out," she whispered softly.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I said, GET OUT!" she yelled and threw him a scolding stare that would have frightening any mortal man. Apparently, Taka proved to be no mortal man.  
  
Taka furrowed his eyebrows and returned her expression. "Fine, but don't expect me to come back," he fumed. When she didn't bother to answer and threw his hands up in exasperation left, slamming the door behind him.  
  
The brute force he applied caused the door to creak open after it had closed. Miaka calmly placed her hands on the soft wood and pushed it closed, trying desperately to ignore the sounds of Taka's car revving up.  
  
She stood there for a second, a million things running through her head. Different scenarios, the results, the rewards, the consequences . . . Oh! What did it matter!? This was a nightmare!!  
  
"Is it really?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"A nightmare? Seeing me again, is it really a nightmare?"  
  
She stammered through a few incoherent words quietly through the cries that fled her lips; a desperate attempt to shush the violent tremors that raked through her small body and poured from her eyes.  
  
She lay her head against the door and closed her eyes. 'No Tasuki,' she finally answered him in her mind, 'Seeing you isn't the nightmare . . . but everything else has been.' With another jerky sob she fell to her knees and silenced her screams of sorrow in her hands.  
  
~*~  
  
o_O! Wow!! That was really angsty, wasn't it? Heh. ^_^;; Poor Miaka. I hope I didn't make Taka that much of an asshole. I mean, I would have been mad too, wouldn't you have? I still think he was an asshole though . . . I guess I was just desperate to get him outta the way for the moment. Hehe. *Kicks a chibi Tamahome and laughs evilly* ~_~;; No I'm not alright, I'm demented and cynical and . . . stuff.  
  
*Laughs* Oh well, I updated at least, right? 1_^-  
  
Oh! And don't worry. I had to put the angst in to build up for later. *Shrugs* I promise not all my chapters will be like this. There is plenty of fluff and lime to go around. Sooooo . . . uhm . . . there! ^_^;;  
  
Love and PEACE!  
  
LadySteph - Stephanie 


End file.
